


Bittersweet Enchantment

by LadyGray (Simplyblissfulme)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sex Pollen, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyblissfulme/pseuds/LadyGray
Summary: Rey & Kylo Ren find themselves together on Felucia. Mother Nature and The Force have had enough of their denial and conspire to make them admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kylo - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I have ever written. It was written faster than I like, so I hope you like it....   
> 2/21 I apologize that is taking me so long to finish the last chapter. My head is back in the game and I am hoping to have it finished soon.

Rey sits in the captain’s chair of the Millennium Falcon and stares out the viewport, her eyes cloudy with tears, her mind replaying the scenes from just a fortnight ago.

Luke was right. It did not go the way she thought it would go. 

Yes, Ben had killed Supreme Leader Snoke and saved her life, but he did not turn back to the light as she had expected.

She felt like an idiot and a failure. She had been sure that the connection that she and Ben had formed was strong enough to help him find his way home. She even thought that he cared about her, and maybe he did, but not enough.

Yes, he must care, at least a little bit, as he chose to kill his Master and save her life. But he did not care enough to give up his power.

Not only was she wallowing in her own heartache, but it hurt even more knowing that she had failed Han and Leia. 

She had been their last hope for saving their son.

Ben was gone.

The darkness in him was stronger than ever.

Kylo Ren now ruled the First Order as Supreme Leader.

Their force bond had connected them twice since she left him unconscious in the throne room. Once as she ushered the last of the resistance on to the Falcon to escape Crait just as his troops overtook the base. She looked into his eyes and thought maybe she saw regret before she closed the ramp door and the force connection with it.

It was only a cycle later when the connection reopened as the small band of resistance fighters disembarked the Falcon on the planet Mon Cala. Standing before her was the Kylo Ren she remembered from Starkiller Base. Anger radiated from him and the look in his eyes had changed from remorse to pure hatred. “Traitor!” he screamed at her as his crossguard saber hissed to life and he took a step toward her. With panic in her throat, she pictured herself slamming the door to her mind closed and setting the lock. It worked. The connection had not reopened since. 

He called her a traitor?

She could not understand that.

Had he seen Finn standing behind her? It seems odd that Finn would still elicit such a response from him. 

Yet, she had betrayed no one. Or, did he think that by refusing to take his hand, to rule the galaxy with him, that she had betrayed him?

She needed something to take her mind off Ben. She and Chewie had already given the Millenium Falcon a good tune up. 

She begged General Organa for something to do.

The Resistance, low on equipment and supplies, needed someone to scout and scavenge any usable equipment from the old rebel base at Yavin 4 which was in a nearby system. Refusing to take a co-pilot or any other companions, Rey had taken the Millennium Falcon and set off for the abandoned Rebel Alliance Base.

***

Kylo Ren stands unmoving on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Steadfast, feet wide, hands clasped behind him, staring out into the expanse of space in front of him. 

The last known trajectory of the Millenium Falcon would put the last of the resistance somewhere in this area.

He will find them.

He will make them pay.

They will all pay.

It is time for it all to end. Starting with the Resistance and the Last Jedi.

This did not turn out the way he had planned. But he will adapt, and she will pay. 

They will all pay and she will watch it.

He will make her suffer for refusing him.

He had risked it all for her. He killed his master, his true enemy, the one who had tortured him for as long as he could remember.

The one who had used him like a puppet.

Just like his parents, Snoke pretended to care, but had only used him for his strength in the Force. 

Rey fought beside him, defeating the 8 Praetorian Guards who turned to avenge the Supreme Leader's death. She even threw him her lightsaber so he could defeat the final guard.

When the last guard fell he stood in shock for a moment looking at the body of the Supreme Leader, severed in half by his family’s legacy lightsaber. The saber that had belonged first to his Grandfather, and then to his Uncle. Which by all rights was his, but had somehow come into the possession of the Scavenger.

He would not think her name. Not ever again.

As the embers from the burning red curtains of the throne room fell around them he asked her to join him. They could rule the Galaxy together, They could bring peace together.

He held out his hand to her.

She wanted to take it. He could feel it through their force bond.

Then suddenly she pulled the legacy saber out of his hand through the force.

They each pulled on the saber through the Force until the saber exploded knocking him unconscious. 

When he woke she was gone.

He couldn’t understand. Why didn’t she see? Together they could make the Galaxy what it should be.

A merger of the goals of the resistance, and the strength of the First Order and there would be Peace.

Balance.

Instead, she betrayed and abandoned him, just like everyone else he had ever cared about.

He had seen her through their force bond twice since then.

The first time was just a few hours after she had left him. As he searched the base at Crait, she appeared before him. 

Maker, the look on her face shattered him.

Cold resolve, no remorse. She did not care for him in the least.

She was a liar!

She told him he was not alone, she said she would help him and then she left.

She would pay for betraying him. 

It was a mere cycle later when the bond opened again.

He had just come out of a meeting with his Generals. It had been imperative that he show his power to avoid any attempts at an immediate coup.

He would rule through fear as he had no real allies among the First Order leadership. It had been a tense meeting.

The Anger swelling in him again as he wished for her to be by his side. Together they would have been unstoppable.

And then she was there in front of him. “Traitor!” he screamed as his crossblade saber ignited and he took a step toward her just as the connection slammed closed. 

She will not have the opportunity to refuse him again. 

He will finish what his Grandfather started.

He will bring peace and balance to the Galaxy and he will do it without her. 

And she will pay.

The time to strike is now, before the small band that survived Crait can regroup and rebuild.

Luckily a new Interdictor class star destroyer has just been completed and they were in the process of pulling every ship out of hyperspace in that area in the hopes of finding the Millenium Falcon. 

“Supreme Leader, we’ve got another one.” General Pryde’s voice breaks through his reverie.

***

Flashing lights and blaring alarms jolt Rey back to the present _._

 _“_ No, no, no, no… what is happening?” She stammers. “Hyperdrive malfunction? I just repaired the hyperdrive in this thing before I left. This is something else. _”_

The Falcon is pulled out of hyperspace. Rey looks out the viewport and sees that she is in the midst of the First Order Fleet. 

They must have a new interdictor-class star destroyer in the fleet. The interdictors were known to pull ships out of hyperspace, but they had been thought to have been destroyed long ago. 

No time to worry about that now, a squadron of TIE fighters was heading toward her and she had no gunner.

She should have let someone come with her, but she had wanted to be alone with her thoughts. 

Right now, she needs cover. Luckily there is a planet close by, a quick look at the nava computer tells her it is Felucia.

She knows nothing of the planet, but hopefully she can get to some cover before it’s too late.

She angles the deflector shields and focuses on the force to evade the incoming fire. 

She is almost there. She can see the jungle of the planet below, and then she feels _HIM._

Kylo Ren has joined the fighters, his shots are coming a lot closer than the others. 

He follows her below the atmosphere.

This jungle is not providing the cover she needs, but she sees some rock formations and heads towards them. 

She is able to shake off two of the TIE fighters by weaving through the narrow canyons but Kylo is still on her tail.

The Falcon has taken several hits from his lasers and the alarm signaling the failure of the deflector shields is going off. She is out of time. 

***

Kylo can’t believe his luck.

They have found the Millenium Falcon already.

His TIE interceptor has already been prepared for him for just this purpose. 

He quickly makes his way to the hangar bay and sets off to join the squadron already in pursuit.

Whoever is piloting his Father’s ship is good. It can only be one of two people. It’s either Poe Dameron or Her. 

The squadron is having no luck as the pilot is evading every shot. Yet no shots are being fired from the Falcon as it makes its way toward Felucia.

Not returning fire, The only explanation for that is that the pilot is alone on the Falcon. 

He reaches out with the force and feels her signature.

“Squadron, disengage, I want them alive.” He orders. “Leave this to me.”

Four of the TIEs return to the Steadfast and two wingmen remain with him as the Falcon heads into the canyons of Felucia.

The canyons are narrow and he loses both wingmen as one bounces off the wall of the canyon and ricochets into the other.

Kylo carefully aims to disable the deflector shields on the Falcon. He knows every weakness of his father’s ship and he is going to play them to his advantage. 

One more carefully aimed shot and he knows he has her. 

***

Rey feels the impact. 

The Falcon has lost its main power supply and is going down.

There is enough auxiliary power for her to make a pretty stable landing, she sets the Falcon down as easily as possible and prepares herself for a saber battle with Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter Two

Rey jumps to her feet and runs to the hatch.

Pulling Leia’s lightsaber off of her belt she thanks The Maker that Leia had the foresight to give it to her.

She takes a deep breath and centers herself, feeling the force flow through her. 

As she steps off the ramp the humidity steals her breath.

The plant life is like nothing she has seen before. Large vibrantly colored, yet almost translucent fungal type plants in blue, purple, orange and green interspersed with lush ferns and towers of crystalline white ball like objects that sway in the breeze.

Cautiously she makes her way toward a more open area letting the force flow through her, calming her, helping her focus.

All too soon she hears the unstable blade of his crossguard saber ignite off to her left and she turns as he steps out from behind a large blue fungi. 

“All alone, _Jedi_?” he spits the last word out like it is venom.

“How lucky I am to have caught you in our little fishing expedition.” His dark eyes boring into hers as he closes the distance between them. 

Rey says nothing.

Setting her stance, she raises her lightsaber and charges, catching him off guard, but not enough to take the advantage.

His size gives extra power to each strike and she quickly begins to lose ground.

She needs to try something different.

Stretching out her hand toward one of the crystalline towers, she pulls it down toward Kylo.

He sees it coming and force pushes it away from them.

It lands with a thud and a poof of bright orange spores from a bed of purple fungi float into the air.

Rey rushes him again.

He jumps over the crashed crystalline plant and lands among the purple fungi releasing another poof of spores.

Thinking she has him on the run, Rey follows, striking fast.

He parries quickly and with a quick figure eight spin gains the upper hand and quickly backs her up against another crystalline tower.

She is holding the block trying to push him back.

Rey sneezes.

Kylo blinks.

He blinks again.

"That was the cutest most demure sneeze I have ever heard." He thinks to himself.

He takes several steps back and disengages his saber and stares into the eyes of his beautiful scavenger.

Rey stands there in shock, lightsaber still engaged and sneezes again. 

Kylo clips his saber to his belt and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Rey, could you disengage your lightsaber, please?” He says softly, “I don’t want to fight.” 

Rey's eyes scrutinize his face and sees nothing but softness, she reaches out with the force and brushes his mind, finding no duplicity, she cautiously disengages her saber. 

They stand there in silence.

“B-Ben, you have orange dust all over you.” Rey giggles and then sneezes again.

When her eyes open, Ben is standing directly in front of her, his hand reaching toward her face.

She immediately shields her mind preparing for his mental assault.

But instead, he gently brushes her cheek with his gloved finger. His eyes soft and pleading move from her eyes to her lips.

Rey feels a sudden burning desire deep within her and before she realizes what she is doing, she crushes her lips against his, as her hands fly up to the back of his neck, her fingers twisting into his soft dark hair. 

Ben gasps and immediately answers her desire with his own, as his hands move to the small of her back and pulls her closer.

His tongue moving along the seam of her lips, tasting, testing her resistance and finding none.

He is hard instantly and pulls her closer, pressing his hard length against her stomach.

He can’t believe how good her lips taste. How good her body feels against his.

He reaches down and grabs her firm behind and lifts her up. Her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

Leaving one hand on her bottom, cupping and squeezing, he moves the other up under her tunic running his gloved hand along her warm flesh.

With a moan, Rey’s lips break contact with his as she pulls his head back by the hair, exposing his long white throat dotted with charming beauty marks. She brings her mouth down, her tongue circling a delicious little mole on his neck before she lowers her lips and gently sucks the spot, then moves her tongue up and repeats the process on the next mark she finds, making her way up to the spot just under his ear. 

“Rey,” He moans, bringing her attention back to his full lips and before he can utter another word, she presses her mouth to his and tentatively pushes her tongue.” _Rey” she feels a fluttering push against her mind. “Need you”._

 _“Yes” she answers. “Falcon”._ His kisses intensify as he starts moving only stopping to defly leap over the fallen crystalline tower. His footsteps quicken as he reaches the clearing but his mouth is still devouring hers delaying their progress to the ship.

Once inside the ship they make it as far as the dejark table.

Ben sets her down on the table moving his lips from her mouth to her neck as his hands start working the buckle of her belt. Rey pulls down the zipper of his tunic reaching her hands inside and running her fingers over his strong chest.

It's a frantic jumble of hands and kissing and clothing that leaves Rey completely naked with her back laying across the hologame table with a barefoot and shirtless Kylo Ren hovering over her frantically kissing his way down her neck stopping to graze his lips across her clavicle and inhaling the sweetest fragrance.

She smells of honey and jasmine and it fuels his desire even more. His right hand hungrily cupping her breast as his fingers tease her pebbled nipple. His left hand squeezing her perfect little ass. Rey has her fists in his soft curls and her legs wrapped around his waist. Little moans escaping her lips as the mountain of a man - she’s not sure if it is Ben or Kylo Ren, and honestly right now she doesn't care, kisses his way down her body. His mouth reaches her breasts and his tongue slowly circles a nipple pulling it into his mouth then letting it go and following up with a gentle nibble causing her hips to buck as a loud moan escapes her lips. “Ben…” she moans. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” he answers. 

“Please….” 

“Please what?” he replies, continuing to kiss his way down her delicious body.

“Need you” 

“I know, baby, me too. Soon.” He says as he moves his hand between her thighs. He runs a finger up the folds of her most intimate space "Oh baby, you are so hot and wet." He says as he carefully slides one finger inside her steaming cunt and simultaneously begins rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“You are so tight, Rey." he says as he drops to his knees and moves his head between her thighs. He moves his thumb and sucks her clit into his mouth and slides a second finger inside curling them upward searching for just the right spot. 

“Oh yes Ben, right there, keep doing that." she screams as he continues to move his fingers inside of her, lightly grazing her clit with his teeth before continuing to flick it with his tongue. 

She starts to tighten her thighs and he can tell she is getting close. He reaches up and pinches her nipple as he contuines his ministrations to her clit while fucking her with his fingers. She tenses and lets out a loud moan as her walls start contracting around his fingers. He pulls them out and replaces them with his tongue, pushing it deep inside her and sucking her juices as she comes for him. 

“Good girl, he purrs,” as he unfastens his pants, letting them fall to the floor and moves his mouth back up to hers, kicking his pants behind him. She can taste herself on his lips as he begins rubbing his cock against her opening and it makes her burn even hotter. 

"Yes Ben, Please," she says. He pushes against her opening but there is too much resistance. 

"Soon baby," he says as he slips three fingers inside her and opens them to stretch her open a bit more. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says as he kisses her deeper, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth and running his tongue against hers. He feels her muscles start to relax so he removes his fingers and places the the head of his cock back against her opening, rubbing it around gently to get it wet. There is a little less resistance but he can tell it will still be a tight fit.

“Are you ready?” he asks his voice gravelly and deep. 

“Yes,” she answers, clear and strong. 

He pushes his head in as she gasps and he pauses to give her time to adjust. "OK Sweetheart?" He asks. 

"Uh huh." she breathes. He waits another few seconds then pushes in a little farther. "Oh, Ben," she moans.

Taking that as a cue, he pushes in a bit farther. He continues slowly until he is completely inside and gives another pause for her to get used to the feeling. When she opens her eye and looks into his and smiles he pulls back and slowly pushes in again. Another soft moan from her lips has him kissing her again as he slowly moves in and out and her fingers are clawing into his shoulders. 

“You feel so good baby,” he moans into her mouth. “Are you ready for more?"

"Uh huh." she replies breathlessly. 

He rises and grabs her legs throwing one over each shoulder. Licking his lips as his eyes rove over her lithe body he pulls almost completely out and then slams his full length into her watching her eyes pop open. He pauses, "More?" He asks and she nods biting her lower lip. He does it again and stops, waiting for her consent again. 

"More, Ben. Faster." she moans. That’s all he needs to hear before he lets go. Pounding into her hard and fast. Her moans are growing louder and shriller and he can tell she is ready to come again. 

"That's right baby, come for me again. Come on. Come for me." he croons as he continues to relentlessly pound into her. 

"Ben!" she screams as she comes for the second time. He slows down but continues to move in and out as her muscles contract around him again. 

“That's my girl." He says as her contractions slow and her eyes flutter.

“Ben," she says softly. 

“Yes?" He answers as his fingers brush down her cheek. 

“Will you come with me next time?" she asks. 

"Of course, sweetheart." He says sweetly as he lowers her legs and grabs her by the waist flipping her over so she is on all fours on the Dejark table, she looks over her shoulder with a gleam in her hazel eyes and Ben lets out a soft moan.

"Rey, you are so beautiful," he says as he drops to his knees behind her and runs his tongue along the hot swollen folds of her cunt. “And you taste so good.” he says as he works his tongue inside her using his fingers to rub the already tender bundle of nerves at her apex. 

"B-B-Ben," she stammers. "Please. Fuck me and come inside me. I want you now.”

"MMM." he moans as he takes one last lick and stands behind her, spreading her thighs just slightly to get her into position. He slowly pushes himself inside of her, savoring every minute second. 

“Maker, Rey, I have wanted this for so long.” He whispers as he reaches around her to grab her breast bringing his mouth to her throat. 

"Yes, Ben, that feels so good," she moans as he starts picking up speed. His lips leave her throat as he stands upright and grabs her hips pulling her back into him with each thrust. 

“Yes Ben. That is so good. Yes, just like that” she moans as he thrusts deep inside her. “ I am going to come again. Please. Come in my pussy”. 

“Ah. Fuck, Rey, yes.” He yells as he feels her contract around his cock again. He pulls her back to him one more time burying himself as deep as he can go, collapsing on top of her as he spills his seed deep inside. Kissing her neck over and over again. 

“Rey, Rey, Rey, my beautiful Rey” he says as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into the bunk behind the seating area. Pulling a blanket over them with one hand he pulls her into his chest with the other. She snuggles into his arms as her breathing begins to slow. She slowly drifts off to sleep as Kylo Ren,(or is it Ben?) tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his mind in a whirl. 


	3. Chapter Three

Kylo Ren stares at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms. He could stay just like this forever, but he knows that is not possible. Still, he needs more time. 

Careful not to wake her, he slowly slips out of the bunk and quickly dons his pants and boots. He has to buy more time to figure out what in the hell just happened and how he can keep it from ending. 

He sprints to his interceptor, jumping into the cockpit. “This is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren reporting in.” He starts.

“Go ahead, Ren. This is Hux” comes the nasally response.

“I have secured a prisoner and will be interrogating them here. Stand down and wait for my next update in 24 hours.” 

“But, Ren,” He hears Hux start.

“That is an order from your Supreme Leader, General Hux.” He spits. “I suggest you follow it.” 

Ren jumps from the fighter, not waiting for a reply, and sprints back toward the Falcon, afraid to leave Rey alone any longer. Afraid that she will leave him again when she wakes up. 

He releases a sigh of relief as he finds her still asleep in the bunk. He slowly reaches down to remove his boots and finds them coated in that strange orange dust. He shrugs, finishes undressing and carefully climbs back into the bunk. He takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to do.

***

Kylo Ren has been gazing at a sleeping Rey for an hour, lazily tracing his finger from her jaw, down her neck, across her shoulder down her side to her hip and back up. The same questions playing over and over in his mind. 

“How in the Hell did this happen?” 

“What do I do now?” 

“What is she going to do when she wakes up?” 

“How do I make this last?”

All he knows for certain is that now that he finally has Rey in his arms, he doesn’t ever want to let her go. 

Rey stirs and with a tiny sigh snuggles closer into his chest and then stiffens. 

She slowly opens her eyes to the massive wall that is Kylo Ren’s chest. Her instincts tell her to run. But something else is telling her to stay. She slowly tips her head back to see the warm eyes of Ben Solo looking at her with a combination of fear and warmth. His plush lips pressed together in a firm line, with just the slightest quiver underneath them. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks warmly, cautiously.

  
“Um? Warm? Confused? Hungry.” She stutters as she starts to sit up. 

“Oh, ow,” she tenses as she moves her legs. “And sore.”

He chuckles a little as he moves to help her. She looks at him in confusion at hearing such a sound out of his mouth. He’s smiling. Outright smiling. 

“I like your smile.” she states, matter of factly. “You should smile more often.” 

“Uh, well.” He blushes, running his hand through his hair as he stands. “Let me go find you something to eat.” he mumbles as he saunters off to the tiny galley. He’s happy to see that it hasn’t changed much since he was a boy.

It takes Rey a minute to realize she is sitting there naked, mouth agape watching him walk away in nothing but his tight black underwear. “What a view” she thinks to herself as she closes her mouth with a pop. 

“Kriff, what in the Hell happened.” she mutters under her breath as she slowly gets down from the bunk to find her clothes. She pulls her underwear on, wincing a bit at the tenderness between her thighs, and grabs her tunic to throw it on, foregoing the breast band just to get some cover. It’s inside out and thoroughly twisted so she gives it a shake to try to figure out which way is up, only to be met with a cloud of orange dust in her face. She reaches up to itch her nose and suddenly she feels that coil in her stomach and her thighs squeeze together instinctively. She knows what she wants.

“How do you like your Caf?” Ben says as he hears her round the corner. He turns to hear her reply, only to be met with her jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

He grabs her around the waist to keep her from falling and turns toward the bunk that remains from when the galley was the crew quarters. Setting her down gently he crawls in on top of her and begins trailing kisses down her neck stopping just before he reaches the crook between her neck and shoulder. He nips gently at her skin then runs his tongue in small circles before pulling the skin into his mouth with a hard sucking motion. 

“Oh Ben,” She cries as she bucks her hips against his stomach. 

His head comes up in surprise as he feels the wetness through her soaked panties. 

“Maker, Rey. You are so wet already.” He moans.

“I think it's the orange dust” she says as she peppers his chest with kisses.

“Mmmm,” he replies as he sucks one of her pert pink nipples into his mouth and runs his hands down her sides and then across the curve of her firm behind. He pulls his mouth off of her breast and moves to the other, laving her nipple with his tongue and then sucking the moisture back into his mouth. 

“Please, Ben,” she whimpers, bucking her hips again. 

“Please what, Rey?” he says, looking into her eyes. 

“I need more.” she moans pulling his mouth down to hers. 

He reaches down to unwrap her legs from his hips and rolls to the side as he pulls her panties off. Breaking off their kiss he starts kissing down her body. 

“You. Are. So. Perfect.” He says, punctuating each word with a kiss as he works his way toward her sopping pussy. The bunk is small so he slips to the floor, pulling her legs off the side of the bunk and begins kissing his way from her ankles towards her thigh.

”Ben! Please!” she moans forcefully as she spreads her legs wider. He answers by forcefully latching on to her clit and sucking fiercely. 

“Oh, Yes” she moans with a sigh. “So good, Ben. That feels so good.” 

Placing his thumb on her swollen bundle of nerves he begins pressing with a circular rhythm as he simultaneously presses his tongue into her opening. Lapping and sucking at the wetness therein. 

“Oh, baby. You taste so sweet.” he groans as he presses two fingers into the void his tongue has left. Kissing her inner thighs before moving his mouth back to tongue her clit. 

He feels the muscles in her legs tighten as her fists in his hair pull tighter. He increases the speed of his ministrations as he feels her walls start to tremble.

“Come for me, baby.” He murmurs as his thumb takes over a brutal rhythm on her swollen button. “Come on my face like a good girl.” He coaxes before his tongue resumes its ministrations. 

She comes with a shout and he removes his thumb but continues softly licking and sucking until she stops quaking. Crawling back into the bunk he pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her head. She wraps her arms around him, presses a kiss into his chest and sighs. 

“Rey,” He starts cautiously.

“Hmm?” She sighs looking up at him.

“I don’t want this to end.” His eyes are pleading and his lips are trembling at his confession. “Please. Help me.” 

“I’ll help you,” she says as she squeezes him tighter. “You’re not alone.” 

The mood is broken by the loud rumbling of her stomach. 

Ben laughs as he rolls her to the other side of the bunk and stands to finish the meal he was preparing earlier. 

***

“Felucian Bittersweet.” Rey states matter of factly as she looks up from the datapad she has been scrolling through for the past 30 minutes. Ben looks over from the sink where he is washing the dinner dishes and raises an eyebrow. 

“Felucian Bittersweet -” she continues. “a small, Force sensitive, purple fungus native to the planet Felucia that can sense through the force when two sentinent beings are fighting The Force and denying their true feelings for each other. When disturbed, Bittersweet releases orange spores that act as an aphrodisiac, overwhelming both beings with their desires and compelling them to realize their true feelings.” 

Ben lets out a low whistle. “Well, that explains that.” 

“I guess it really was The Force, and not Snoke that bridged our minds.” She countered.”I wondered, when it didn’t go away once he was gone.” 

“Yeah, me too.” He nodded, sitting down next to her in the bunk. “But we are going to have to be real careful around that stuff if we are going to get things figured out in time.” 

“What do you mean, ‘in time.’” She asks cautiously. 

“Hux is expecting me to report back in less than 20 hours, I snuck away while you were sleeping and reported that I was interrogating you to buy some time.” He stammers, pushing his hair away from his face. “We need to figure out what to do. What to tell him.” 

“Don’t tell him anything!” She yells jumping up to face him, throwing her hands on her hip. “Just come back with me!” 

“Shhh, Rey.” He croons, pulling her into his arms. “Just hear me out.” 

“But…”

“Just listen, please.” he repeats, his eyes imploring. 

“OK, she says.

“Good!” He says, jumping up and smacking her on the ass. “Lets go back to the lounge so I can stretch my legs out. I’ve got a lot to say and I want to get comfortable.”


End file.
